Welcome to Hell
by ConfusedAuthor
Summary: What if Plan B failed?
1. Mr Seth Rollins

**Hey guys, what's up? I decided to try something new. I don't think anyone has done a story like this, and if someone has...well...oh well. Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Triple H and Randy Orton came walking down the ramp, Hunter's shoulder adorned with his trademark sledgehammer. They stopped near the ring, a huge smirk on their faces. Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns glared back at them.<p>

Triple H slowly raised the mic to his lips. "In case you haven't figured it out yet, what I do better than anybody, is adapt. Last night was Plan A. Tonight…" Triple H looked at the sledgehammer and twirled it. He chuckled to himself. "'Plan B.' There's always a Plan B."

Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose exchanged a glance before stepping forward. Seth's hand gripped tighter on the chair.

_I gotta do what's best for __**me**_.

His heart began to beat out of his chest as Roman glanced back at him, murder in his eyes. He tilted his head towards Randy and Hunter, telling Seth to step up.

Seth gulped.

_They are __**not**__ my brothers._

Dean's staring right at him now. He yelled "Come on!" before turning around, pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

_I gotta do it._

Seth drew back as far as he could, ready to swing.

"NO!" yelled a guy in the audience.

_**BANG!**_

"**AAAAHHHHH!**" Seth screamed as the chair he swung came colliding into his face. Seth's hands shot to his face as he thrashed around the ring in pain.

"You motherfucker!" Dean shouted, basically foaming at the mouth.

_What the fuck?_ Seth thought to himself.

Roman bench-pressed him. punching him over and over. Seth started to block his thrashes.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Seth yelled.

Roman punched him hard, blood starting to trickle out of Seth's mouth.

"You tried to betray us!" he yelled back.

The crowd was going crazy, chanting "YES, YES, YES!"

Dean quickly turned and glared at Randy and Hunter.

"**You** did this!" Dean hopped up to the top turnbuckle and tossed himself onto Triple H and Randy, punching and kicking the entire way down.

Randy wiggled his way out of the pile of fists. "Come here!" he said, grabbing Dean by the neck and raising him to his feet. Randy slapped his back hard and DDT'd him right into the mat.

Triple H picked himself up, wiping his lip and picking back up his sledgehammer. Randy rushed to Hunter's side as they made their way backstage.

Dean had his hand gripping the barricade while the other rubbed his forehead.

The crowd got louder as they chanted 'YES, YES, YES!' at the top of their lungs.

"What the hell just happened?" JBL asked. "I believe that Seth Rollins was trying to break away from the Shield." Michael Cole answered.

"No, I think Seth Rollins was trying to break **UP** the Shield!" Jerry added.

"Dean Ambrose has entered the ring now and he does not look happy, John."

"The man's a lunatic! He always looks like that, Maggle!"

Dean went to the ropes and yelled for a microphone, a few 'fucks' thrown in. Roman stood over Seth, chair in hand, shaking his head and muttering "You shouldn't have done that, Seth. That was a stupid idea." Seth was on his stomach.

Dean held the mic in his hand, glaring at Seth as he muttered curses under his breath. He stomped hard on his back, repeatedly, making Seth Rollins howl out in pain.

"What the HELL were you trying to do, Seth?!" Dean stomped more on his back. "Huh?!" Dean stomped on him some more. He stomped really hard on his back then grinded his foot into his back, squating low to his face. "WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, SETH ROLLINS?!" Dean put the mic to Seth's lips, lifting his head up by his hair.

Seth opened his mouth that was red with blood only to utter complete nonsense before his head hit the mat again from Dean throwing it down. Dean moved away as Roman raised the chair high above his head before slamming it down on Seth's back.

"AAHH-AH-AAHHH!" Seth cried out as his body twitched.

Roman slammed the chair over and over and over again until it was completely bent. He threw it out of the ring. He grabbed Seth's vest and ripped it off.

"Dean Ambrose has rolled out of the ring now, searching underneath the ring." Michael Cole reported. "Uh-oh! He found a kendo stick!" Jerry exclaimed. "Get that thing away from him!" JBL shouted.

Roman stepped outside the ring and stood on the stairs near the corner turnbuckle, dragging Seth along with him on the inside. He propped Seth up in the corner and held his arms behind his back against the pole. Seth stood limp, blood from his mouth trailing down his bare chest. Women in the audience swooned at the sight.

Dean rolled back into the ring and held the kendo stick high in the air. "Who wants me to teach Seth Rollins a **very** important lesson about trying to betray the Shield?" The audience went crazy, jumping up and down. The time keeper looked around nervously. The show had gone way over their time slot. He threw the mic to the side and twirled the kendo stick as he walked towards Seth. Dean tapped the kendo on his shoulder before shrugging. He drew his arms all the way back and slammed the kendo stick against Seth's chest. Seth howled in agony. Dean swung again and again, the crowd chanting 'YES!' every time the stick made contact with his skin. Soon, his skin was bright red and full of splinters. Dean swung one last time, cracking the kendo stick in half against Seth's chest.

Seth gritted his teeth as he was drenched in sweat from all the agony. Roman Reigns released Seth's arms and let his body drop to the mat, a big smirk on his face.

"Roman Reigns entering the ring now." "What more could they possibly do to him?" "We gotta stop this!"

Dean grabbed a bunch of Seth's hair and pulled him up to his feet. Roman stood at the opposite end of the ring against the ropes. He held onto the ropes, lunging his body forward and stretching his mouth. He stood up and threw his arms back, doing his traditional roar.

"OOOOaaahhhh~!"

Dean pushed Seth towards Roman.

"SPEAR! SPEAR!" Michael Cole shouted. The crowd went berserk, screaming and shouting all over the place. Seth was flat out in the ring, his face scrunched up in agony. Dean grabbed Seth's hair again.

"You're not done yet, ya fuck!"

Roman went to the other side of the ring and held onto the ropes again. He roared once again and Dean pushed Seth into him.

"Another spear! I don't think Seth Rollins can take much more of this!" King yelled. "Get security out here! These guys need to be stopped!"

Roman shouted "Again!" as he went to the other side of the ring. Dean lifted Seth and threw him one last time.

"OH MY GOD!" King yelped.

A flood of security guards came running from backstage. The entire arena began to boo. Dean and Roman quickly rolled out of the ring and ran into the crowd, heading back up the stairs as they looked back at their handiwork, huge smiles on their faces.

3 doctors entered the ring, checking Seth Rollins over. He wasn't moving at all and his breathing was shallow.

Dean and Roman were smiling and laughing. "We're not done with you, Seth!" Dean shouted. "Not by a long shot!" Roman added.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Seth Rollins slowly raised his body off the mattress as he tried to sit up in his hotel room. He was sore everywhere and swollen. The trainers said he wouldn't be in action until Smackdown next week, most likely. But that wasn't the main thing that was bothering Seth. It was the guys in the other rooms. The WWE booked them a room together as "the Shield" therefore they got a three room suite for them at the hotel.

And awkward didn't even begin to describe the situstion.

When Seth fully sat up, Dean was sitting backwards in a chair, his chin resting on his arms. His brown hair was mess and he was still in his pajamas. Seth looked to his right to see Roman standing in his doorway, arms crossed and his hair down. He too was still in his pajamas. Both of them were obviously pissed. Seth groaned in pain before laying back down.

"Shouldn't you guys be heading out for Smackdown?"

"We got some 'time off' for our actions on Raw. Apparently they weren't 'PG'." Dean said, using air quotes.

"We'll be back next week most likely." Roman chimed in.

"Ah…" was Seth's only response.

"Colby, what were you doing?" Dean finally asked, nibbling on his nail.

Seth flinched slightly. They never really used their first names together unless they were being serious.

"What are you talking about, Jon-" Seth began.

"Don't fuck with us, Colby." Roman said.

"Look, I thought it would be a good way for me to start my solo career. So I talked about it with Paul and he agreed with me."

"So you talk it over with Paul and not with your partners, Colby?" Dean asked. "You don't even clear it with us? Really?"

"Look, Jon, I'm sorry for not telling you and Joe, I'm sorry for swinging that chair at you. It had to be done."

"Apologizing ain't gonna get you anything, Colby. You're gonna have to pay for what you did...the **hard** way." Roman said, laughing slightly.

Seth winced as he shifted in bed. "I think I'm paying for it already."

"Nah, that was only the first layer of your Hell, man." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Well, we're gonna hit the gym." Roman said, walking over to Seth's bedside. He slapped Seth's hard on his stomach and shook him a little, causing Seth to twitch and cry out. Seth was tense with his hands clenched in the air, huffing and puffing from the pain. "Have a good day, Colby." Roman added, laughing as he left. Seth rolled over onto his stomach, holding it. Dean got up from his chair and walked over to Seth's bedside as well and slapped his back hard with both hands and shook him.

"Yup, have a fan-fucking-tastic day, Mr. Seth Rollins."

Seth huffed and puffed in his pillow from the pain before screaming into it.

"Rest easy, you got a long week ahead of ya!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-Da! Hope you guys enjoyed this! Let me know! Comment, favorite, follow, and...yeah :D<strong>


	2. The Apology

**Hey guys! I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the last chapter! ...I don't know what else to say...Did any of you guys go to Ringside Fest? I went to the RAW where the Rock came back and I think I died that night...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A FEW DAYS LATER<p>

STAMFORD, CT

Dean and Roman stared up at the golden plate upon the oak wood door. They tilted their heads slowly to the left then slowly to the right. The plate said: VINCE MCMAHON.

"Have you-uh- ever been called to the boss's office before?" Dean asked, hands on his hips as he looked at Roman. Dean adjusted his navy blue jeans a little. Roman licked his teeth which made a clicking sound before shaking his head. "Nope…" Dean nodded. Roman crossed his arms.

"We're probably gonna get fired, aren't we?" Roman asked.

"Yep." Dean said bluntly with a smile. "I've always wanted to flip burgers…" Roman and Dean looked at each other before laughing hysterically.

"GET IN HERE!"

Roman and Dean jumped. They looked at each other, frightened before opening the door and walking in.

Roman and Dean had their hands folded on the desk as they stared at the other end of the table. There sat Vince McMahon, with a small smile on his face. He had on a light yellow suit and a red tie. To his left sat Stephanie McMahon who looked pissed for a lack of a better word (hence the shouting for them to get into the office) and to his right was Triple H who was on his phone most likely not wanting to be there. Dean and Roman glanced at each other in fear.

Seth came limping into the room, his face cringing in pain from each step. Stephanie's face softened a little as she got up and pulled a chair out for him. Seth gave her a little smile as he hobbled over to the chair and sat down, He breathed out a sigh of relief from getting off his feet. Roman and Dean exchanged a smirk. Stephanie sat back down and flipped her hair off her shoulder.

Vince cleared his throat. "Thank you boys for coming."

"Anytime, Mr. McMahon." Dean said, letting one of his arms dangle behind the chair.

"Your performance on Raw was really **pushing **the boundaries on the PG ratings. Now, I understand when you want to portray a certain, uh, passion or emotion during your part but that was...a bit **too** far in my opinion. So...what exactly happened?"

"That's a question for your son-in-law." Roman started. "He's the one who didn't talk to us about Seth breaking up the Shield." Triple H looked up from his phone before sliding it into his suit pocket. "Alright guys, Seth and I came up with a plan that would help kickstart your singles career. The reason we didn't tell you guys is because we have been discussing breaking up the Shield for, what, two months now? You should have been able to 'sense the situation' that me and Randy were portraying!"

"You can't just spring the break-up on us, Paul!" Dean spat. "We know that we have been discussing the break-up for a while but when it's gonna actually happen, you have to let US know, not just Seth! We are a TEAM!"

"It's not just Seth's career that's riding on this, but our's too!" Roman added.

"But that doesn't mean you have to 'Hulk-out' and beat the crap out of him! I mean look what you did to Seth! The man can barely walk without feeling pain!Don't you guys think you went too far? " Stephanie asked.

Roman and Dean leaned forward in their seats.

"Nah, we're just getting started, Steph." Roman snarled.

"Alright, everyone just calm down." Vince started. "This is what we're going to do, no 'ifs, ands, or buts' about it."

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

CLEVELAND, OHIO

"Welcome everyone to **Monday Night Raw**! We're here in Cleveland, Ohio and the place is JUMPING!" Michael Cole announced. "We'll take you back two weeks ago on RAW where it seemed that Seth Rollins attempted to break up the Shield at the command of Triple H."

"Yes he did, but things didn't go well when Dean and Roman Reigns got a hold of him!" Jerry added.

"They were acting like complete **animals**, attacking Seth Rollins like that! They should be **fired**!" JBL said.

Michael Cole shook his head at JBL. "Since that incident, we have not seen the Shield and it makes me wonder, was that the last of the Shield?" he asked his table mates.

"I hope they weren't fired, the WWE Universe **loves** 'em!" Jerry said.

"The WWE does not want people like that who defy the Authority! They are their bosses and they should respect their decisions!" JBL said.

"So if Triple H told someone to hit you with a chair, you would let them, JBL?" Cole asked. "If that's what the Authority wanted, then yes."

"No you wouldn't." Jerry added.

"JBL you won't even let me-" Michael Cole began.

_~SIERRA. HOTEL. INDIA. ECHO. LIMA. DELTA.~__**SHIELD**_**.**

"Uh-oh!" Cole shouted. The crowd went berserk, screaming "YES!" and jumping up and down.

"They're _back_!" Jerry exclaimed.

It was strange though for no Shield members started to come down the stairs. Instead, Seth Rollins came limping out from backstage in an all black suit with a black tie and black button down. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and his face scrunched every time his right leg moved. The applause quickly turned to boos.

"It's Seth!"

"He's alive!" Jerry said.

"Seth Rollins is starting off RAW tonight, still feeling the effects of Dean and Roman's attack. His right leg seems to be bothering him a lot." Michael Cole reported.

As Seth Rollins made his way to the ring, a cameraman handed him a microphone. Seth Rollins limped up the stairs and went into the ring. The chants began.

_ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE!_

Seth looked around at the WWE Universe before raising the mic to his lips. "Alright, alright, alright, settle down now. I get it, you guys are pretty mad at me but let me explain myself alright? You see-"

"Hang on, hang on! I gotta hear this!" said Dean's voice on a mic. The crowd started cheering again as Dean and Roman descended the stairs. "I gotta hear this. I need a good laugh!"

"This can't be good…" Cole said.

"Better get security out here." JBL added.

Roman went to the time keeper's area and grabbed two chairs. He threw them into the ring and rolled in along with Dean.

"No no no no no no no!" Seth shouted, fumbling back into a corner. "Stay away from me!"

"Calm down, Seth. We're not gonna do anything." Roman began on his mic, opening the chair. "...At least not _yet_," he finished, sitting down.

Dean sat down and leaned forward in his chair, holding the mic in his unique way. "Now talk."

Seth continued to "hug" the corner, not saying a word. Dean got fed up and kicked the chair he was sitting in over. "Talk dammit!" he shouted, getting close to Seth. Seth was shaking slightly, looking all over Dean's face in fear.

"Calm down, Dean!" Jerry advised. Roman leaned to his left and moved his jaw around as he glared at Seth. Seth looked into his eyes before looking back at Dean.

Dean jumped up on the second rope and looked down at Seth. "I SAID 'TALK' YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted in his face. Seth's eyes widened in fear.

"Come on, Dean. Back off." Roman motioned with his hand for Dean to come to him. "You're about to make him piss his pants. Come on." Dean continued to glare at Seth before sticking his tongue to the side, smiling, and hopping down. Dean stood next to Roman and started pacing back and forth. Roman shook his head and said 'What's wrong with you?' off mic with a smirk. Roman gestured for Seth to talk, relaxing in the chair.

"T-The Authority was threatening me…" Seth began, mumbling in the mic. Roman leaned forward in his chair. "T-T-They said that if I didn't betray you guys, they would fire me! A-And believe me I tried to resist them but...they brought Mr. McMahon in and...I had to do it, okay!?"

"Triple H couldn't handle the fact that we destroyed Evolution. Cause at Payback and Extreme Rules, we kicked their asses!" Roman Reigns smirked at that and nodded. Dean rolled his shoulders as he hopped up and down next to Roman. "Triple H said that I was the smartest one in the Shield so…"

Roman leaned back in his chair in disbelief as the WWE Universe booed loudly. "He said that since I'm the smartest, it would make sense that-"

"Woah, woah, _WOAH_, WOAH, **WOAH**!" Dean yelled, getting progressively louder as he motioned with his hand. Seth went clammering back to the corner. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! That's what Triple H said, not **me**!"

"How is **he** the smartest one?" Dean asked Roman, who only shrugged. The crowd laughed at this.

"That's all he got from that?!" Jerry asked with a laugh. "What's there to get? Seth Rollins IS the smartest one." JBL added.

"I mean personally, I think that I'm the smartest one." Dean said, wiggling his fingers on his chest with a smile. Roman chuckled to himself before looking at Dean. "You're not the smartest. Dude, you dropped outta high school."

Dean thought to himself, waivering. "Okay, I'm **street** smart." Roman laughed some more along with the crowd. He walked past Dean over to Seth, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. "I get it. I get it. You had to do what you had to do. I respect that." Roman informed, patting and shaking Seth by the shoulder. Seth nodded repeatedly and smiled, saying 'Thank you, man.'

"But that doesn't mean that I'm just gonna forget what you did." Seth's face fell. "L-Look, I didn't want to do this! Triple H made me-!"

"Shut up!" Roman commanded. "You tried to end my career. You tried to end Dean's career." Dean put his right arm around Roman's shoulder, laughing and using his thumb to play with his bottom lip. "You think that you can betray the Hounds of Justice just like **that** and bygones will be bygones, Seth? That what you think?"

Dean laughed into the mic. "You know Roman, I think we should give him another chance. I think Seth Rollins should prove that he's still loyal to the Shield…" Dean placed his right hand on top of Roman's head. "We need to test him." The crowd applauded.

"Test him? What does that mean?" Michael Cole asked.

"I-I'll do anything! I'm loyal to the Shield, I LIVE for the Shield! Please, I'll do ANYTHING!" Seth pleaded.

"You know, I agree, Dean." Roman said, nodding. Dean pulled Roman's head close to his and whispered in his ear. A great big smile came across Roman's lips as he chuckled, nodding in agreement.

Roman patted Dean on the back as he laughed. He got really close to Seth, looking down at him.

"You are to do **exactly **as we say." Roman informed, gesturing to him and Dean with his thumb.

"From now on, you're gonna be the Shield's **BITCH**!"

Seth Rollins paled as his eyes widened.

"**YES! YES! YES!**"

* * *

><p><strong>So...what'dya think? Was it good? Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you have a phenomenal day! Bye bye!<strong>


End file.
